Titan Life
by thewriterman91
Summary: I've been dead for a while now. With a second chance at Life, I'm able to finally use my pent up anger from my old life, and fight for what's right. With new friends, and clues to the future stuck in my head, and the possibility of love literally within my grasp, what could go wrong? Ah, spoke too soon it seems...


**Hey ya'll, here's a story for you to read, hope this one makes some people curious as to what I'm going to do with this. Constructive criticism is welcome, flames will be used to burn haters, and kudos are much appreciated to boost my pathetic ego. Well, I don't own Teen Titans, as awesome as that would be, so there's that... Well, enough rambling, go read my random muse's musings.**

Chapter 1

I've been dead for a while now. I think it's been about one year. I died a little after my sixteenth birthday when a genetic anomaly on my mother's side decided to screw around with me. To put it simply, I had crossed wires to my heart when I was born. Everything worked properly all my life, although occasionally, my heart would ramp up to max for absolutely no reason, and stay there for a while. After I turned sixteen was when it really started happening, once a day at least. Trust me when I say, it feels like someone's grabbing your heart and squeezing.

My mother had the same anomaly, but hers wasn't bad enough for it to happen too often, or last that long. Me on the other hand, well, it kept getting worse. I'd never been much of a drinker of caffeinated beverages, but now, the few that I would have were completely off limits. Excessive sugar was restricted, and soon, all I could eat was meat. I had to take vitamin suppliments instead to make up for my lack of fruits and veggies, though that was fine with me, I hated fruit with a passion, and I only liked hot veggies in certain ways, and I had allergic reactions to fresh vegetables typically used in salads.

But I digress. Seven months after my sixteenth birthday, I had five heart attacks within twenty four hours. How do I know this? Well, let's just say that when you die, you're forced to watch how you die before you either see the pearly gates or the brimstone path. Luckily for me, I saw the pearly gates. I met The Big Man Upstairs. Met the Apostles too. And the Saints. And Mary. I met so many historical figures, both Biblical, and not. It's one thing to read and hear about them when they've been dead for millennia, but it's another altogether to actually meet them in person after you've died.

My story, however, starts about fourteen months after I died.

Again I digress. Anyways, God, being the Omnipotent, Omniscient Being that He is, can See that even though I am relieved that I made it into His Domain after I died, I'm not happy. This is a land of peace, and happiness, something that I lacked for most of my life. I was too angry, to battle thirsty to be content with the average lot in life I was given. It was no surprise to me that even in Heaven, I was an introvert, rarely venturing out from my dwelling to see anyone. None of my family was here yet. None of my friends were here yet. Those of my friends that had died before I did were in The Other Place. My only escape here was my music, books, art, and the occasional game of basketball I played against some people that had been professional grade in Life Before Death.

Due to my loneliness and lack of will to continue existing in the way that I had been had somehow convinced God to give me another chance at life. But not just any life. The life of a hero, in a world where I could fight as much as I wanted until I was ready to come back Home.

"Young One," He said. "I have seen that you are not as happy in this place as you wish to be. Am I wrong?"

"You are not wrong, my Lord." I replied, not daring to even look at his feet, my eyes trained on the ground as I knelt. "I feel that I am lacking something, the same something that I lacked in my Life Before Death."

"And I know what that something is, Young One," He said. "You thirst for a way to let out your anger in a way that you do not endanger those whom you care about, or even innocent bystanders. You thirst for battle, battle where you can let loose, and finally be rid of your burden."

In a way, I am shocked, and not shocked at the same time. Of course He knows this. After all, he knew how I would die eons before I was even a glimmer in my ancestor's eyes. He knows all the choices I made in my life. So of course He knows what is going on inside my mind. He isn't Omnipotent for nothing you know.

"Yes." I whisper hoarsely, tears beginning to seep down my face.

"And you also wish to find what love from another person feels like, don't you, Young One?" He asks.

I'm actually choked up at this point, shivering, even though I'm perfectly comfortable. That was another thing. While I was alive, I had never had a girlfriend in my sixteen years of life. Alongside that, I'd never been touched. Sure, hug from a parent, stuff like that, of course. But, the last hug I'd had before I died was almost six months before, and I hadn't seen my parents in that long. I had been shipped off to a program, one that didn't really care about you so long as you did what you were told.

Believe it or not, not being touched by another person, would make you feel inhuman if you went without being touched long enough. Or not be touched enough. Or both. I was one of those rare cases of both. I hadn't felt human in almost eight years by the time I died. That's almost half of the life I had lived. I was also hated for the previous eleven years of my life before I died, and for most of it, it was for absolutely no reason.

But throughout it all, I hadn't ever once snapped at anybody. Never went on a rampage and hurt people, never cussed anyone out solely because of anger. I had such a tight control of my actions that my body was more like a lethal whip than the huge club that most guys try to turn their bodies into. Though that didn't mean I wasn't strong. I've dented metal with a single punch in my Life Before Death. No small feat, I assure you. But never once had I let loose on another person. Not even my most hated enemies.

But opposite that, was the fact that I longed for companionship. I had a few close friends, but I wanted something more than that. I wasn't even an adult yet, and I already knew that I wanted to find someone to spend the rest of my days with. Unfortunately, that didn't happen.

However, God was apparently giving me a second chance at life, hoping that I will find happiness.

"Yes." I manage to choke out, hating myself for crying like I am in front of the Creator.

The next thing I know, He is standing in front of me, his hand resting like molten gold on my shoulder, and a sense of peace comes over me.

"Fear not, Young One." He said. "You have been a pillar for me to build My Works upon for many years now in your world. You have become world weary, and bitter, and cynical to all those whom you do not know, and trust very few of those you do know. I will not tell you how to open up, for you already know how to do that. However, if you so wish, I can return you to Life Before Death for the purpose of purging yourself of those emotions that are keeping you from being happy, and finding things to be happy about."

I blink in disbelief. He's telling me he'll give me Life again. Give me a chance to do over what I've done. It's better than anything I could ever have imagined, or hoped to imagine.

"Do you wish to Live again?" He asks. "Do you wish to be able to fight and not fear for those around you? Do you wish to find love?"

As He speaks that final word, I break, and begin crying, grabbing onto Him in search of comfort.

"I will take that as a yes." He states drily.

Eventually, I calm down, and when I do, He explains that he will not be putting me back in my world, but in another, a world full of super-powered beings, in addition to giving me nine burdens, and the abilities of all their containers in the past. I instantly knew what I was being gifted with, but I didn't say anything. He also did not specify what world I was being sent to, nor did I ask, I wanted it to be a surprise.

The one thing that freaked me out right before God sent me to my new home, was when he told me that my physical body would reflect how broken my mind and spirit were when I first arrived on the new world. The last thing I remember after that, is His serene smile.

**Well, there we go peeps. I might update soon if you guys review, so hit that little button below! TheWriterMan out.**


End file.
